


Bunkbeds

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what's going on sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory and bunkbeds... need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunkbeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy L.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+L.).



> I have a friend (Amy!) in science who likes Doctor Who so I write her little ficlets for her to read during class. This was the first one.

Amy had originally called the top bunk, but after spending a few restless nights kept awake by the creaks of the boards, she decided the top bunk was better suited to a more patient sort of person.

Rory did not approve of Amy’s decision. He was quite comfortable on the lower bed and did not fancy a trade. Besides, it made logical sense that the first person to get up in the morning should have the bottom bunk.

And so complaints were brought to the Doctor, who did nothing to actually help the situation, but did manage to prattle on about the coolness of bunkbeds for a good long while.

* * * 

It was the nineteenth night AB (after bunkbeds) when Amy finally snapped. Rory was just about to fall asleep when her voice cut through the air.

“Oi! Stop moving!”

Rory stared at the wood above him blankly, “I’m not.”

“Something’s creaking.”

“Well bully for it.”

This conversation continued in the dark for quite a long while until it finally reached a point of interest.

“I’m cold.” Now she just sounded bored.

“As you’ve stated three times before. If it’s so freezing up there, come down here.”

Slight pause. “Maybe I will.”

“Be my guest.”

So Amy, never one to turn down so gracious an offer, climbed down the ladder at precisely 2:17 am and crawled into Rory’s bed, effectively shoving him into the wall.

“I don’t think there’s quite enough room.” He muttered into a pillow.

“Shut up you.”

Another long silence.

“Is it warmer down here?”

“Yes.” Her hand found his under the covers. “Thanks.”

He turned over to kiss her nose lightly. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not sure exactly what I wanted to happen with that. But it was fluff?


End file.
